Darkness
by megapixel
Summary: When John fails to deliver the parcels his boss wanted told him to deliver to bright falls and goes missing alomg the way, who will it take to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to start a second story so there would be new content while I work on A Change In Plans.**

**Please review!**

* * *

**DARKNESS**

**Ch 1: The Barn**

"Listen John, if you don't get those packages here by midnight I'll have you out your job!" This was my boss. He was not the kind of person to let people off easy when they did not do what he told them to do.

"Don't worry, they'll be there. I haven't let you down yet."

"There's still time," and he hung up. He had a tendency for calling me at the wrong time, and whenever he did, I had no choice but to pick up.

At the time he called me I was driving. I was not one to call people while driving but the isolated road I was driving on was not usually used so I was not too concerned. To the left of the road was a large, flat field that seemed to stretch to the end of the earth. To the right was a small incline before the ground became flat again.

My phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I asked the phone. There was an eerie silence. I asked again and still no reply.

I began to hear deep breathing. "Who is this?" I asked with my voice slightly raised. I hung up.

The breathing didn't stop.

I slowed down and looked in the back. When I turned around again I saw I figure in front of me. I turned to late.

The car slid out of control and ended up facing the opposite way. My phone had slipped out my hand and smashed against the door.

I took a moment to catch my breath. Thoughts ran through my mind. What if they locked me up, I would never see my family again.

And then another thought went through my head. Where was the noise? There was no noise of me hitting the person. No last minute screams of terror.

I got out and looked around. There was no body to be seen. I felt relieved. I had just imagined it, and then my car stopped.

It startled me. I calmed down and got back in the car. I attempted to start the engine but as I was doing so, I swore I could see someone standing at the car window out of the corner of my eye. But when I looked up I saw only the night sky and the gloomy road.

After my failed attempts to start the car, I gave up. Taking my flashlight I left the car and headed up the small hill to my right. My luck was in. only a short distance away I seen a building that looked like a barn.

I started to walk. It seemed to take longer than it actually did. Shortly after I began the temperature dropped dramatically. Not to long after that the wind picked up and a slight fog started to roll in. It was as if the weather didn't want me to make it there.

After I reached the main building I knocked on the door. I waited a couple minutes before saying I had a car crash and that I needed help. There was no answer.

I looked over at the barn. Right next to it was a telephone pole. It seemed to go the top of the barn. I walked over to the barn doors only to find them locked from the inside. I looked around the sides to see if there were any other entrance points. At the back of the barn was a set of ladders leading up to a hole in the top of them for alternative exit or entrance.

I climbed up and was greeted with the sight of a surprisingly empty barn. It was void of any livestock and contained only several piles of hay and a stack of logs on the ground. The barn consisted of a ground floor and a second balcony like floor, which I was on, connected to the grojnd by set of ladders going down. It began to strike me as strange as to why a barn, that was locked from the front had an easy entrance from the back.

I didn't have time to think about that I headed over to the landline, put my flashlight on top of it, and dialed 911. It ringed a few times but I got through. If only for a moment.

The phone cut of and I heard a loud crash outside. I looked out the window and saw the telephone pole, chopped down. I could see wear the axe like tool had made contact with the wood, and I could see footprints in the mud.

The barn doors crashed open and half a dozen men, covered in a disorienting darkness. I was terrified. I froze in place.

I heard footsteps rush up the ladders that I came up just as the men, if you could call them that, reached the other set. I was to frightened to turn around and look.

And then the barn lit up.


	2. Chapter 2

**And now for the second chapter to this exciting adventure! Sorry for the short chapter, they'll get longer later on. please enjoy and review!**

**DARKNESS**

**Ch 2: The man in orange**

* * *

The man stood at the top of the ladders. He wore a bright orange reflective vest, had christmas decoration lights around him and had a miners head lamp was almost as strange as everything I had already saw.

The man held a flare gun in his hand and a burst of red hot light shot out. It crashed into the men covered in darkness as he reached the top of the second set of ladders. The man was knocked violently of the ladders he was perched upon, and shone a moment later, all before disappearing completely. I stood in shock at what just happened. As far as I could see the rest of them had disappeared as well.

"No need to thank me" came a calm, stereotypical amercan accent.

I turned and seen the man come over and put a hand on my shoulder. "I know your probably in shock over what just happened but we may be in mortal danger and have to run for our lives, got it?" The man waited for an answer.

"Great, just great," I responded, and the man led me back down the ladders.

"My name is Barry, those things are known as "taken" who are trying to kill us, and they can only be harmed with light. You got all that?" But before I had time to answer he handed me a flashlight and told me to point it at the "taken".

I looked around for the taken as we ran. The wind began to pick up and a light fog started to drift in. When they started coming they seemed to just appear out of thin air. I ponted the flashlight at them and they seemed to feel some sort of pain. Some began to glow, but didnt disappeared as they did in the barn.

Barry began shooting his flare gun at the amassing hordes of dark figure running towards us. They began surrinding us, my torch was running out of battery and barry was murmuring "come on Al" quietly to himself.

Al reached out at the clicker as it fell to earth, catching it as he did. He closed his eyes and pressed the switch. when he opened his eyes he saw only the blinding sun.

"We can't keep this up forever I shouted over the wind and rain, as Barry fired his last flare.

"Im hoping we won't need to-" He was cut off by scilence. The wind stopped the taken disappeared before our very eyes, replaced with the light of the sun.

Replaced once more with only darkness. Darkness and screams.

* * *

**Yay! Cliffhanger! Guess you'll need to wait 'till the next chapter to see what fate has befallen our heroic duo, but until then, Get Busy Livin', Or Get Busy Dyin'.**


End file.
